The Scorpion's Goddess
by Dead Bad Wolf
Summary: Kardia não entendia como eles haviam chegado naquele ponto, mas estava mais do que feliz por isso ter acontecido. Meio AU, acontece apartir do reencontro entre Tenma e Sasha. Kardia/Sasha.


**-parte 1-**

Kardia não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo escondido nos aposentos de Sasha àquela hora do dia, mas algo dentro de si o fez ir até lá, mesmo que a garota não estivesse presente.

O escorpiano sentou-se na 'cama' da deusa para esperar o retorno da mesma, quando escutou sons vindos do lado de fora. Reconheceu-os como as vozes de Sasha e Shion, cavaleiro de Áries.

Rapidamente Kardia jogou-se ao chão do outro lado da cama de Sasha ocultando-se, não estava a fim de entrar em uma briga com outro cavaleiro no momento. Ouviu a deusa entrar em seus aposentos enquanto continuava a falar com Shion, repetindo se cansar "eu estou bem, você está dispensado Shion, sim eu estou bem".

Silencio finalmente dominou o aposento, o cavaleiro olhou sobre a cama para ver se poderia sair de seu esconderijo, quando ouviu uma voz curiosa ao seu lado.

- O que você está fazendo? – Kardia quase deu um pulo de susto com a presença de Sasha tão próxima de si, estivera tão preocupado em se esconder que nem havia a notado, algo incrivelmente raro para Kardia, mas era de se esperar, Sasha era a única que conseguia o pegar desprevenido daquela forma.

- Te assustei? – Era obvio que Sasha estava achando tudo aquilo divertido, era raro ver Kardia frustrado daquela forma.

- Hah! Ninguém consegue me assustar, principalmente você princesinha! – Falou logo o escorpião, em seguida mostrando sua língua de forma infantil, somente na presença da deusa Kardia conseguia agir daquela forma, a deusa conseguia trazer a criança em seu interior, o que no inicio era realmente inconveniente, mas com o passar dos anos de convivência o cavaleiro de ouro veio a aceitar o fato. Claro que mesmo na presença dela ele agia como um total louco masoquista, mas ninguém era perfeito e Sasha o aceitava do modo que era.

A deusa riu da careta do amigo, finalmente sentindo seu corpo relaxar. Algo que somente conseguia fazer junto do escorpião, por mais estranho que parecesse a presença de Kardia a acalmava, sempre foi assim desde a aventura de ambos na taverna da Calveira. A ligação que eles formaram naquele dia era o que havia feito Sasha aceitar seu destino.

- Kardia?

- Hun? – Ambos ainda estavam sentados no chão, atrás da cama de Athena, protegidos de olhos curiosos (caso alguém resolvesse entrar lá sem ser chamado).

- O que você estava fazendo aqui sozinho? – Sasha suspendeu uma sobrancelha enquanto observava o escorpião.

- Ah… Senti seu cosmo elevando mais cedo enquanto estava em uma arvore pegando maçãs e algo simplesmente me fez vir aqui te esperar.

Sasha abraçou seus joelhos contra si e sorriu fechando os olhos.

- Yeah, eu estava conversando com um amigo quando fomos atacados por espectro, Shion o derrotou e não, eu não fui ferida. – Ela apressou-se a dizer ao ver Kardia abrir a boca para comentar.

O cavaleiro acotovelou a deusa de forma carinhosa.

- Amigo é? Desde quando tu tem outros amigos no templo? Finalmente arranjou um namoradinho é? – O escorpiano perguntou a provocando enquanto curvava-se sobre Sasha, qual corou de forma anormal enquanto o empurrava de si.

- BAKA! Tenma não é meu namorado!

- Tenma? O guri que o Dohko trouxe para o templo? - Porque aquele nome soava familiar para Kardia? – Ah! Tenma o pirralho amigo seu do orfanato?

Sasha sorriu de forma radiante ao ver que Kardia lembrava-se da conversa que eles haviam tido há tantos anos.

- Sim! Ele veio para o templo para se tornar um Saint!

- Hum… - Sasha parecia realmente feliz com aquilo tudo, talvez fosse algo bom para ela, ter alguém além de Kardia naquele lugar tão frio, mas porque ele sentia como se estivesse sendo sufocado somente ao pensar em ser trocado por um idiota qualquer que nem ao menos tinha força suficiente para proteger a sua deusa?

- Kardia?

- Yeah Sasha?

- Obrigada por estar aqui comigo.

O jovem cavaleiro sorriu, finalmente conseguindo respirar, aquelas simples palavras fazendo seus medos desaparecerem, Sasha ainda precisava de si, e enquanto isso fosse verdade ela jamais o substituiria, eles eram amigos no final das contas.

**-Parte 2-**

- _Psssh! Sasha!_

A jovem deusa deu um salto de susto ao escutar o sussurro vindo da área de seu quarto. Correu abrir as portas do lugar e não pode evitar sorrir. Ali parado em toda a sua glória estava Kardia sem sua armadura de ouro, usando roupas normais e uma cesta de maçãs em suas mãos.

- Kardia, você voltou!

- Sentiu minha- UFF! – O cavaleiro de escorpião não teve nem tempo de terminar sua frase, Sasha havia se jogado em seus braços, o abraçando com força enterrando seu rosto contra o peitoral de Kardia. – Hey, tu está bem? Sasha? Uhn… Não chore!

A deusa não conseguiu evitar, lagrimas escorriam por sua face e molhavam a camiseta cinzenta que Kardia usava, deixando marcas escuras no tecido.

- Desculpa… Só estou feliz por você ter retornado em segurança.

Kardia corou enquanto virava o rosto tentando esconder o fato de suas bochechas estarem da cor das maçãs que trazia consigo.

- Kardia, o que você está fazendo aqui a essas horas da noite? Tu sabe que você não é suposto estar aqui.

Kardia riu revirando os olhos e andou até o parapeito da sacada, sentou-se lá.

- Como se isso alguma vez tivesse me impedido antes, e não se faça de santinha princesa, você também não é suposta fugir para a minha casa e na mesma tu 'tá sempre lá.

Aquela era a vez de Sasha corar e fazer bico.

- Ugh, não faz essa cara. – Aquele era definitivamente o ponto fraco de Kardia, ele não sabia o que fazer quando ela fazia bico, ou chorava, ou sorria… Ou simplesmente olhava para si. Ok, Sasha era seu ponto fraco, as coisas que ele fazia pela sua deusa…

A garota sorriu e andou até seu amigo enquanto observava a calma noite que estava no templo. Surpreendeu-se no momento em que Kardia a estendeu uma de suas amadas maçãs, a garota aceitou a fruta alegremente.

- Obrigada! – Mordeu-a animada, ainda lembrava-se da época que ela não suportava maçãs, mas desde que conhecera Kardia a jovem havia pegado gosto pela fruta.

E assim os dois passaram a noite comendo maçãs e conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada, sentados no chão, olhando para as constelações e rindo de histórias sobre outros cavaleiros e foi assim que aconteceu. Nenhum deles havia notado a proximidade um do outro e a forma em que Kardia havia se inclinado como o de costume sobre Sasha, ou o fato de que a deusa fixar seus olhos nos azuis do cavaleiro de escorpião, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que nenhum deles teve tempo de entrar em choque ou questionar o que diabos estavam fazendo, eles simplesmente agiram.

E foi assim que o primeiro beijo entre a deusa Athena e seu cavaleiro de Escorpião, não, Kardia e Sasha aconteceu.

A jovem sentiu seu rosto esquentar de forma anormal, seus olhos fecharam-se de forma involuntária enquanto agarrava na camiseta acinzentada que Kardia usava, o mesmo havia a envolvido em um possessivo abraço trazendo-a para seu colo, oh, ele queria mais contato que somente o pressionar dos lábios. O cavaleiro passou sua língua sobre a boca de Sasha fazendo-a entre abrir seus lábios de surpresa, o que Kardia aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo e explorar a boca da garota.

Um delicioso som escapou de Sasha, fazendo Kardia rosnar de modo contente, feliz por extrair tal som da sua deusa. Oh dear lord! Como ela tinha um gosto maravilhoso! Maçãs, misturado com um sabor, que ele só poderia definir como "Sasha", ele definitivamente havia ganhado um novo vicio, não havia duvidas nisso.

Sasha mordiscou o lábio inferior de Kardia de forma curiosa, causando um gemido baixo escapar dele, o que fez a jovem ganhar mais coragem em sua própria exploração daquela situação.

O cavaleiro afastou-se lentamente de Sasha, respirando fundo, ambos estavam ofegantes, com os cabelos em ângulos que desafiavam a gravidade e as faces avermelhadas. Os olhos da deusa estavam semi serrados e cheios de uma paixão que ela não entendia nem o inicio.

- Ok, temos que parar por aqui… - Kardia falou numa voz rouca, carregada com desejo.

- Por quê? Fiz algo de errado?

O cavaleiro rosnou abraçando Sasha com força contra si.

- Não, ugh. Longe disso! Eu quero nada mais do que continuar, mas se eu não parar por aqui eu não terei mais forças para resistir avançar.

- Avançar? – A garota soou confusa com aquilo.

- Yeah… Tu sabe,** avançar**.

Sasha ergueu seu rosto o olhando confusa.

- Uhn… Ninguém teve "**A Conversa**" com você!?

- A conversa? Oh… OH!

Sasha corou de forma anormal ao finalmente notar a posição em que ambos estavam, e o fato dela conseguir senti-lo contra sua coxa.

Kardia sorriu de forma marota ao perceber que Sasha finalmente havia reparado naquele "pequeno" detalhe, mexeu-se contra ela fazendo-a gemer de surpresa.

- Kardia!

O cavaleiro riu achando o constrangimento de Sasha incrivelmente divertido.

- Baka! – A deusa levantou-se do colo de Kardia ainda corada, ela definitivamente não estava pronta para "avançar", ela tinha acabado de dar seu primeiro beijo!

Kardia levantou-se do chão e tirou a poeira de sua calça, não conseguia parar de sorrir que nem um total idiota, oh como ele estava feliz! Tinha certeza que nunca estivera tão feliz em toda a sua vida (mais ainda do que em batalhas!).

Mas claro que um momento perfeito como aquele não duraria muito… Ambos entreolharam-se nervosos ao sentirem um cosmo se aproximando. Sasha reconheceu-o na hora.

- _Se esconda rápido!_ – Falou sussurrando enquanto empurrava Kardia atrás das grandes cortinas.

Sasha voltou a se virar na direção do parapeito e fitou a cidade fingindo estar distraída, quando escutou o "ai!". Olho para trás e lá estava seu bom amigo de infância.

- Tenma! Como que você chegou aqui?

O moreno sorriu de forma brilhante, ele usava sua nova armadura de Pegasus. Tenma andou até Sasha e parou ao seu lado.

- Segredo! – Falou sorrindo e colando a cabeça. – Não nos falamos desde aquele dia quando fomos atacados por aquele verme. Tinha tantas coisas para te contar, mas agora que tu é Athena…

Sasha não pode evitar sorrir para seu velho amigo.

- Você nunca muda Tenma.

E assim eles conversaram sobre o passado, suas infâncias, o que eles sentiam falta e de quem.

- Hun? Maçãs? – Tenma finalmente havia notado a cesta que ainda tinha duas maçãs sobrando. – Desde quando tu come maçãs?

Sasha corou pegando a fruta que Tenma havia escolhido antes que ele pudesse mordê-la, Kardia iria estrangular seu amigo caso ele tocasse em suas amadas maçãs.

- Uhn... Não sei, desde que me mudei para cá, por quê?

Tenma riu alto daquele comentário.

- Porque tu costumava odiar isso! Eu lembro que se dependesse de ti elas apodreceriam na fruteira! Você realmente mudou bastante aqui.

Sasha voltou a corar ao escutar a risada de Kardia pelo cosmo, era obvio que ele estava achando aquele tópico de conversa divertido, o bastardo!

- Yeah, um dos meus cavaleiros de ouro é viciado em maçãs, acho que seu vicio acabou passando para mim. – Ela sorriu com uma gota na cabeça, as risadas de Kardia pelo cosmo haviam ficado mais altas, ele provavelmente estava quase caindo no chão de tanto rir atrás das cortinas.

Foi quando eles sentiram, Sasha olhou para o céu em choque, a lua que antes estava cheia agora estava quase totalmente engolida pelas trevas.

- Sasha, o que isso significa?!

- Hades despertou! Esse é o inicio da guerra santa!

Silencio caiu entre a dupla, ambos olhavam para o céu de forma pensativa.

- Você deveria ir Tenma, alguém aparecerá por aqui em breve.

O moreno ficou surpreso, não esperava ser chutado de lá tão cedo, mas entendia provavelmente Sasha desejava estar sozinha.

- Ok...

E assim o cavaleiro de Pegasus partiu.

Sasha sentiu seu coração apertar, havia ficado difícil de respirar, o desespero lentamente a sufocando, até que tudo desapareceu e a única coisa presente eram os braços de Kardia a envolvendo, acalmando-a e protegendo de tudo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Sasha, eu chutarei o traseiro estúpido de Hades por você. – Ele falou com um sorriso animado na face.

Mesmo Sasha sabendo que ele provavelmente morreria tentando fazer aquilo, ela não pode evitar rir, Kardia nunca mudaria. Somente ele conseguia a fazer rir numa situação dessas.

- Só me prometa que tu vai ser mais cuidadoso daqui para diante.

Kardia beijou o topo da cabeça dela e a abraçou com mais força, sem a machucar.

- Não posso prometer nada. – Ele sentiu Sasha ficar tensa em seus braços, suspirou apoiando sua cabeça sobre a dela enquanto fitava o templo. – Mas irei tentar...

A deusa finalmente relaxou nos braços de seu cavaleiro, fechando os olhos e encostando-se melhor contra Kardia.

- As coisas ficaram ainda mais perigosas agora, espero que todos fiquem bem...

Kardia sabia que as coisas não ficariam bem, ele sentia que a paz iria acabar em breve e a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era dar a sua vida para proteger a única que ele amava, ele não morreria simplesmente como um cavaleiro por sua deusa, mas como um homem que morreu pela sua amada.

**-parte 3-**

Kardia estava sentado em sua casa quando Sasha entrou, o cavaleiro sorriu ao vê-la, mas esse não durou muito ao notar a face séria da garota. Algo estava errado.

- Sasha? O que houve?

- Eu estou indo ao mundo dos sonhos para trazer Sísifos de volta.

O sorriso voltou à face de Kardia com força total ao ouvir aquilo, finalmente algo para fazer!

- Quando partimos para salvar o traseiro do Sagi? – O escorpião levantou obviamente preparado para fazer qualquer coisa para sair do tédio.

- Não Kardia, eu irei até lá em espírito, só vim avisa-lo para que quando sinta minha presença desaparecer, não se preocupe.

Kardia franziu o cenho enquanto encarava os olhos de Sasha, ela estava falando sério!

- Tu tem noção do que tu ta falando, certo? Vir aqui me avisar que vai **SOZINHA** ao mundo dos sonhos e diz para eu não me preocupar? Psh, tu escutou as palavras que saíram da sua boca?

Sasha fechou os olhos e suspirou cansada, ela sabia que seria difícil pedir para Kardia não ir atrás de si, mas ela não esperava doer tanto ouvir a preocupação camuflada na voz do escorpião.

- Kardia...

- Não, nem comece princesinha! Eu não vou aceitar isso.

- Cavaleiro de Escorpião!

Kardia olhou em choque na direção da jovem ao a ouvir chama-lo pelo seu titulo, ela nunca havia chamado-o por seu titulo enquanto estavam a sós!

- Sim Athena-Sama? – Kardia respondeu baixando a cabeça e ajoelhando-se aos pés da deusa, pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos juntos e cavaleiro finalmente sentiu a diferença entre eles.

Sasha sentiu seu chão sumir no momento em que viu Kardia, o todo orgulhoso e sadista Kardia aos seus pés esperando ordens. Aquilo não era o que ela esperava, ela estava preparada para ouvir a birra do escorpiano, alguns palavrões, tudo menos aquilo. Kardia havia submetido-se a ela.

- Kardia, eu só quero você lá comigo, naquela sala...

E assim ambos partiram da casa de Escorpião até a de Sagitário onde o Mestre do templo os esperava.

Sasha sentia seu peito apertado com o clima que estava entre ela e Kardia, ele provavelmente a odiava agora! Ela própria se odiava naquele momento.

O cavaleiro fitou a jovem deusa que andava ao seu lado, ela não aparentava estar brava consigo o que aliviou um pouco a tensão que estava em suas costas desde que saíram de sua casa. Foi quando notou o ar tenso que vinha dela, Kardia não pode evitar suspirar pegando na mão de Sasha que estava ao seu lado enquanto continuavam caminhando.

- Eu não estou bravo com você, pare de fazer essa cara de velório princesa. Você não vai querer que o Sísifo voltasse do mundo dos sonhos com a principal intenção de me assassinar, não é?

Sasha não pode evitar rir, se não fosse por Kardia ela provavelmente não teria durado o primeiro ano lá.

Finalmente ambos adentraram a sala onde Sísifo estava sendo mantido, o velho Mestre olhou surpreso ao ver o escorpião presente junto de Sasha.

- Athena-Sama?

A deusa sorriu para ele e logo se virou para Sísifo preparando-se.

- Tenha cuidado Athena-Sama. – Falou o Mestre do templo de forma séria. Sasha assentiu e olhou para Kardia, esse simplesmente sorriu de canto para ela.

- Traga esse Sagitário inútil de volta para cá, nem que seja pelos cabelos!

A deusa sorriu e logo sua alma deixou seu corpo e entrou no de Sísifo. O corpo vazio perdeu seu equilíbrio, o velho mestre preparou-se para pegá-lo, mas Kardia havia sido mais rápido e agora tinha o corpo de Sasha em seus braços.

Os minutos passavam de forma lenta, fazendo parecer que horas haviam passado e Kardia começava a ficar impaciente.

- Acalme seu cosmo Kardia, ele está agindo de forma estranha até mesmo para você.

O cavaleiro rosnou em resposta ao comentário do Mestre.

- Eu dou para ela mais 10 minutos, se até lá ela não voltar eu próprio rasgarei as dimensões para trazê-la de volta!

E foi naquele momento em que o mestre do templo começou a se preocupar com o que Kardia faria caso Sasha não retornasse em breve.

- Sasha! – Kardia nunca havia sentido tanto alivio em toda a sua vida (ok, talvez daquela vez quando ele havia salvado a sua deusa de ser sacrificada por um louco que queria usar seu coração como oferenda para um deus qualquer).

- Athena-Sama, você finalmente retornou.

- Sim. – Ela sorriu para ambos os homens.

Kardia sorriu de canto ao ver Sísifo ajoelhado no chão perante o Mestre e Athena.

- Tava bom o cochilo Sagitário? Já tava mais do que na hora de tu acordar, bela adormecida.

Sasha colocou a mão na frente da boca, tentando esconder o fato que ela estava rindo em silencio das provocações do escorpião. Sísifo suspirou irritado, ele não tinha tempo a perder com aquele idiota que estava sempre rondando Athena-Sama, seu bom amigo e os cavaleiros de bronze estavam em perigo.

- Preciso de sua ajuda novamente, Athena-Sama. – Sísifo falou de forma séria, não que Kardia achasse que o Sagitário tivesse outro tipo de expressão facial.

- Ajudarei no que for preciso para auxiliar a vitória dos meus Saints.

- Vocês façam isso, eu to voltando para a minha casa... – Se aproximando mais de Sasha sussurrou somente para ela ouvir. – _Se precisar de mim, tu sabe onde me achar._

E assim o grupo saiu de dentro da casa de Sagitário. Sísifo e Sasha juntaram forças para mandar uma flecha com os poderes de Athena para ajudar El Cid, Tenma e seus amigos a derrotar o poderoso inimigo.

Quando o cosmo pertencente ao cavaleiro de Capricórnio desapareceu, Sasha sentiu parte de si morrer junto com ele, era sempre assim quando um de seus preciosos Saints morria. A jovem deusa sentiu o pânico a abraçando, a ideia do que ela viria sentir quando Kardia partisse desse mundo era muito para a sua mente. Ela não conseguia respirar!

Sasha recuou da presença de Sísifo, querendo fugir de tudo aquilo, nem que fosse somente por um momento, fugir... Para o único lugar em que ela sabia que poderia voltar a respirar.

- Athena-Sama? – O Sagitário pareceu finalmente notar o estresse que emanava da deusa, mas ele não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la. Não, Sísifo nunca conseguiria tal coisa, ninguém conseguia ninguém além...

Sasha correu, correu sem olhar para trás, para seus cavaleiros que a chamavam, preocupados. A deusa correu para o único lugar que a fazia sentir-se segura.

Kardia estava sentado na entrada de sua casa comendo maçãs, ele havia sentido o cosmo de El Cid desaparecer a alguns minutos atrás, Sasha provavelmente deveria estar triste com a morte do Capricorniano. O cavaleiro suspirou apoiando sua cabeça contra sua mão direita, enquanto segurava a maçã na esquerda, foi quando a viu. Sasha vinha correndo na sua direção como se estivesse fugindo do próprio Hades!

- Sasha? – Kardia levantou-se rapidamente e correu até ela a encontrando no meio do caminho. Sasha jogou-se contra o corpo do escorpião o abraçando com força, surpreendendo o homem. Ele estava sem entender o que estava acontecendo, a garota estava tremendo contra seus braços, fazendo Kardia lembrar-se da pequena garotinha que ele conheceu pela primeira vez, querendo que ele a levasse para longe do templo, tanto tempo atrás.

- Kardia... Kar... dia... – O cavaleiro apertou seu abraço contra Sasha, tentando a acalmar, sem saber o que fazer. – Não morra, por favor, não posso perder você também.

O soluço que escapou a garota fez com que seu corpo estremecesse com o choro que ela tentava em vão conter.

- Eu prometo a você que eu não serei derrubado por um deusinho de merda. Sasha olhe para mim... – A jovem ergueu sua face avermelhada e manchada por lagrimas, seus olhos encontraram os azulados de Kardia, tão cheios de vida e força. Aquilo pareceu finalmente acalmar a alma de Sasha, aqueles olhos do homem que ela amava. – Hey... Nós iremos vencer essa guerra estúpida, nós dois iremos envelhecer juntos e quando morrermos nós nos reencontraremos na nossa próxima vida e mesmo que não lembremos disso tudo – Falou gesticulando ao redor deles e entre eles. – Nós continuaremos unidos por esse estranho sentimento, por essa força, destino, sabe lá o que tu chama isso. Não importa o que aconteça daqui para frente. Eu te amo como cavaleiro de Escorpião ama Athena e como homem que ama a linda mulher que você se tornou.

Sasha deu uma risada que saiu misturada com um soluço e voltou a esconder o seu rosto contra a armadura de Kardia, finalmente sentindo a paz dentro de si, sentindo-se completa ali com seu cavaleiro.

- Eu também te amo... Bakardia.

- Hey! Quem tu ta chamando de baka?

Sasha riu finalmente esquecendo-se de tudo de ruim que estava acontecendo a sua volta, nem que fosse por um curto momento.

Kardia corou fazendo bico e olhando para o lado, enquanto voltava a envolver da jovem em seus braços.

- BakAthena...

A deusa olhou para cima novamente com um pequeno sorriso na face, contente por estar ali com Kardia. O cavaleiro voltou a fita-la, um sorriso de canto aparecendo em sua face, curvando seu corpo contra o de Sasha ele trouxe seus lábios contra os delas, beijando-a.

As coisas daqui para frente só ficariam mais difíceis, mas ambos sabiam que dariam tudo de si para ganhar aquela guerra e no caso de Kardia, fazer de tudo para manter a mulher que amava viva, aquilo era muito mais do que a missão de proteger a sua deusa, pois Sasha para si era muito mais do que Athena para o escorpião.

**-Fin?-**


End file.
